


Leave me alone (I'm lonely)

by PontiffOfTheDeep



Category: Dark Souls I, Dark Souls III
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, NkStein, Romance, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiffOfTheDeep/pseuds/PontiffOfTheDeep
Summary: Ornstein hated being alone. No matter how many times he did this dance it would never get easier. He missed the warmth and comfort of his beloved god of war
Relationships: Lord Gwyn's Firstborn & Dragon Slayer Ornstein, The Nameless King & Dragon Slayer Ornstein, The Nameless King/Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Leave me alone (I'm lonely)

Ornstein hated being alone. No matter how many times he did this dance it would never get easier. He would kiss Faraam goodbye and watch him fly off with king of the storms to go on a journey to distant lands. Whether it was simply to get some things for back in town or to contact other ancient dragons from different parts of the world. All that mattered was the cold Ornstein felt as he sat outside on the front porch of their home, watching the night sky with hopeful eyes. Their house at arch dragon peak sat on top of a mountain overlooking the rest of the buildings. It was gorgeous and on the left side there was a large piece of land for king of the storms to land on when he came home. Directly in front of that price of land was the porch that Ornstein was seated at. 

He sat nervously in a wooden rocking chair, legs crossed and wrapped tightly in a blanket as he let himself gently move back and forth. The blanket was so warm and soft, it was weighted and smelt of his partner. Ornstein had such bad separation anxiety after everything but yet he still did not trust himself with king of storms. He knew that one sudden movement would end with him being scared and hurting Faraam’s ally. It hurt him so very much. He just wanted to be by their side, fighting with them and tending to their wounds. Not even fighting, just flying with them and exploring unseen lands only to find small trinkets in its wake. Either way, he was not ready yet but soon he would have to let go of his old habits and climb on the back of the beast. He was so close. Ornstein treated king of the storms like family... From a good two metre distance. 

His eyes were so heavy, screaming at him to close them and wait until the morning to worry. Yet he couldn’t. Ornstein was still so scared that they wouldn’t come back and that they would just leave him there forever. To just sit here and beg for their company again. 

Ornstein let out a shaky breath, watching a small puff of cloud come out of his mouth. It really was cold. Faraam would’ve been able to warm him up. He strong arms wrapped around his shaking frame, pulling him in close just to surround him in his heavenly warmth. The god’s gentle hands massaging his scalp, his fingers raking through Ornstein’s soft locks. He could probably fall asleep anywhere as long as he was in Faraam’s arms, his nose being trapped in the scent of his body. That scent alone was one of the reasons why he clung to this blanket so tightly. Faraam made him feel like a person, made him feel equal, made him feel gorgeous despite all his scars but most importantly he made Ornstein feel safe. 

No. Enough of that. 

The ex-dragon slayer rose to his feet, taking the blanket with him as he left the porch and walked inside. They would come back and then he could sit with Faraam as the god told him stories of his adventure. He just has to have faith in him. 

Ornstein stepped inside the house and immediately felt warmer. The house reminded him of Faraam and kept him happy while his partner was away. It was littered with small trinkets and books, anything interesting he could get his hands on really. It was an organised mess. Well to call it a mess would be insulting, there was just a lot of things in there but if was extremely clean and tidy (thanks to Ornstein). The man walked into the bedroom and crawled under the covers. Everything would be okay. Faraam will be home soon.

* * *

A loud gust of wind rattled the house, causing Ornstein to jump up from his restless slumber. The wind casted upon the building was of no natural occurrence. A dragon was here. His body spring to action, eyes darting towards his spear that sat against the wall of his shared bedroom. Just as he began to move towards it he stopped, his right arm extending out towards his trusted weapon. All of creatures here had never caused him any harm. So even if a dragon was here, this is their home. Why should he be scared? It was instinct. Something Ornstein would need to hardwire out of his brain. 

He then heard a combination of clicking, small screeches and growls coming from outside the house. These sounds were better known as the dragon’s language except they weren’t being spoken by a dragon. Ornstein’s legs moved before his thought even began to finish, propelling his body through the house and towards the front door. As he got closer and closer, he could hear the two beings communicate with one another, a deep rumbly voice inhuman voice and a voice so deep and smooth even for the sounds being used with it. They were home. They didn’t leave him. 

The knight almost tripped over his own feet as he ran to the door, both arms extending our towards its wooden frame. His fingers wrapped tightly around the door handle and swung it open, the door smacking against the wall with a loud bang. Ornstein’s eyes quickly scanned the surrounding outside the building and his irises landed on Faraam and king of the storms. The god was currently standing and calmly talking to the storm drake with a bag slung around his shoulder. Well, they were until Ornstein opened the door so suddenly. The sound caused both Faraam and king of the storms to flinch, immediately stopping their conversation to stare at the flustered knight. Ornstein almost felt bad for interrupting them until his partner flashed a bright smile at him, arms stretching out to invite him in. The lion knight couldn’t help but accept, quickly moving towards to god and letting his arms envelope him in the gentle warmth. 

The armour of Faraam’s chest plate was so cold against his skin but Ornstein didn’t care, he just wanted to be close to the god. All of his anxiety from before began to fade away as he let himself be caressed by the other man. He gently kissed the top of Ornstein’s head before pulling away to look at him. The lion knight looked up at Faraam, a small smile making its way onto his face.  
“i missed you” Ornstein was so soft spoken, sleep dragging the energy from his body as he stood there with the other man. The god moved both his hands to gently caress both of his cheeks, thumbs rubbing softly at the skin. 

Faraam loved being in love. 

“I missed you too” he closed the gap between their bodies, linking their lips together in a soft and gentle kiss. Their lips moving in sync, the taste of each other’s mouth sending them both into a spiral. Ornstein tasted sweet, his tongue almost giving Faraam a auger rush in an instant. He must’ve had something sweet before going out to sit on the porch, either that or he was trying a new type of tea. Faraam tasted light, almost like nothing except for the slightest hint of bitterness on his tongue. Most probably from a form of coffee he made while he was gone. 

They separated and gazed at one another, a gentle smile forming on Faraam’s face. A sudden and loud caw echoed from besides the couple, making Ornstein flinch and look in its direction. A scowl came over Faraam as he looked at King of the storms, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. The god of war pulled himself away from Ornstein, moving towards to beast and beginning to speak in dragon tongue yet again. King of the storms snarled and screeched at the man as they seemed to argue but Ornstein couldn’t help but watch with a smile on his face. 

Faraam made a couple of noises that were unintelligible to Ornstein’s ears which caused the storm drake to roll it’s large eyes and turn away from his ally. The black eyes of king of the storms landed on Ornstein and he began to lower his body, almost cowering as he slowly moved towards the Knight. His steps were quiet and his wings were pulled tightly against his body, attempting to appear smaller than he was. He came so close to Ornstein that he flinched and got slightly afraid of his presence. 

With a slow movement, king of the storms lowered his head and looked up at Ornstein in submission. The knight decided to extend his arm down to the storm drake, his fingers grazing over a section of feathers on his head. The feathers were so soft against his skin, rustling with the smallest amount of movement. Ornstein scratched the beast’s head gently, watching him relax under his touch. 

Faraam crossed his arms as he watched the display of affection from both Ornstein and king of the storms. A combination of noises left him as he spoke in an angered tone to the creature who simply rolled it’s eyes. Slowly and carefully the storm drake moved away from knight, careful not to be too sudden with its movements. King of the storms flashed a glance at Faraam before beginning to move away.

Ornstein let out a sigh. He actually made contact with king of the storms. This was a big moment for him and it left a bright smile of his face. Faraam was the opposite, a scowl shadowing his features as he gazed upon his ally. The ex-dragon slayer laughed softly and walked over to his partner, patting the god’s shoulder,  
“What did he say to upset you, my love?” Ornstein couldn’t help but giggle as the annoyed storm drake walked in the other direction. He appeared more like a small bird when he walked rather than a dangerous beast. 

“He told us to get a room”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: holyprincelothric  
> Twitter: AdemAfraid  
> Instagram: pontiffslutyvahn


End file.
